Memories of the past
by Kuroneko6
Summary: This is in Roxas' point of view. What would have happened if Roxas wasn't put into the fake Twilight Town made by DiZ. This is my version of what could have happened. Rated T just to be sure
1. Chapter 1

I had a plot bunny running around in my head so I decided to write it down and share it with all of you. I also got bored the other day in school so I borrowed my friend's laptop and wrote this. So this is for Avkaci, my bestest friend who let me borrow her laptop.

Disclaimer – I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I own the plot

* * *

Let's see. Where should I begin? I could start with my life's story…but that sounds boring, even to me, so I'll just give you an overview.

For nearly a year I've been "working" for an organization known as Organization XIII. It has thirteen members with me the thirteenth. Yes that would make me the lowest member and I have to obey ever order I receive from either the Superior himself, Xemnas, or from second in command Saix. It's weird though, Saix is number seven yet he gets a say in what happens around this miserable place.

This place can get on my nerves. There's only one thing I like about this place and that's hanging out with my friend Axel. How could I describe him? I guess you could call him…um…I don't know what you could call him. All I really know about him is he's number eight, wields fire and likes sea-salt ice-cream. He's such a mystery.

Everyday I'm sent on missions but not today. No it's not another vacation though that day was confusing. I didn't know what to do. Oops getting of track. Yes you might wonder why I'm not on missions. Well I'm confined to my room and no it's not because I've been a bad boy…well…actually yes I have…in their eyes anyway.

All I wanted was to find out who I really was and why the Keyblade choose me. I resorted in running away, only to be defeated by the imposter who's stupid enough to wear a blindfold. But it turns out he was hiding darkness and that kept it down. Freak. Anyway.

I'm trapped in my room no thanks to the Superior and Saix. Unfortunately they remembered about me using dark portals even though I rarely use them. So to make sure I didn't, I'm wearing a chocker necklace that renders me powerless and they've also bound my hands together with wire of some sorts so I can't summon my Keyblades.

What was I even _thinking_? Running away from the Organization was the biggest mistake of my non-existent life. Why non-existent you ask? Well I'm a Nobody, someone with no heart. I'm not sure how that works but it does.

I wonder what my consequence will be. I don't think I'll be turned into a Dusk, but I will be severely punished. So I stand here looking out the window of my bedroom, looking at the giant heart in the sky; Kingdom Hearts, the thing I have to destroy. I don't know why exactly, I just have to do it.

A knock on my door takes me out of my trance. Who would knock and expect an answer? Well whoever it was I don't want to see them. "Leave me alone!" I shout. Yes I shouted. I'm damn well frustrated. And besides, who would want to see me? I'm a traitor.

A dark portal opened in the middle of the room. My first thought is the Superior coming to give me my sentence, or even Saix to get me a lecture on why I shouldn't run. But it wasn't either of them.

"So how's life treating ya?"

"Not now Demyx." Yes for once it was Demyx. I was expecting him to be on recon. "Not out on recon with _Axel_ I see_._" I spat at Axel's name. Right now I have to admit, even though he is my best friend, he's the one who found me lying half dead by Memory's Skyscraper.

"We just got back actually." Demyx scratched the back of his head. "You know, Axel's pretty depressed…about all this."

"Well I'm not surprised. He's the one who got me into this mess. I would have been happier if he didn't come looking for me." That's not true actually. When he found he, fought off the imposter, I smiled. Smiled because I felt loved.

"Don't say that. I know you don't mean that." I know. For such a klutz, Demyx can see through anything when he wants to.

"I do Demyx. Until I figure out an escape plan, I might consider forgiving him." Man I'm good with lies, except the escape plan. THAT I have to figure out.

"Well I brought you some food for you." And they think Demyx is blind? I didn't even notice a tray in his hands with a couple of sandwiches and a glass of water. I've never seen this side of Demyx before. Usually he complains about everything, lazes about and plays his Sitar. I've heard him play a few times and he's quite good. He even, gah, I'm wandering again.

"Just put it on the bed. I'll eat it later." I turned back to the window, but I looked down instead. Dusks were everywhere like usual. Oh why can't I summon the Samurai? That way they could bust me out of here. That's right, the necklace won't let me. Maybe I can trick Demyx somehow.

"Well I'll leave you to your thought then." He summoned a dark portal beside him, but before he could leave, I looked over my shoulder with the saddest expression I could.

"I guess…I'll see you around then. Tell Axel I said hi for me?" I tired to sound as upset as I could. I was aiming for Demyx to stop, stutter and try to get his words straight. But that didn't happen.

"Don't worry. He'll be up later to grab you; something about seeing the Superior. I wasn't listening." Demyx waved and disappeared into the portal. I pouted. I screamed. I threw a tantrum. I can't believe what just happened!? How did he resist '_the look'_!? Axel dubbed it that because he could never resist. Demyx can't either! What the heck is going on!?

I'm not sure how long I spent throwing a tantrum. But by the end of it, my room was a wreck. My bed was on its side with the blankets ripped and thrown everywhere. Feathers from my pillow coated the hard floor and over the toppled desk. I've never felt so angry in my life. So why did it have to happen now!? Now, if only my hands weren't tied together, everything in this room would be in pieces.

_Ventus_

What? Ventus?

_Yes. Ventus. Do you remember? _

"Who's there!?" I shouted to the darkness of my room.

_What about Lea?_

"Who's Lea? Who's Ventus? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

"Whoa there Roxas. Calm down." In front of me was none other than Axel. "Who are you talking to?" Axel looked around the room, but at the same time, I no longer see him wearing the coat. Instead I see him shorter, the tattoos are not under his eyes, and his hair is still the same but much shorter, red shoes, browny-coloured trousers, and an orange jacket with a white t-shirt underneath.

"Lea?" Axel raised an eyebrow. The younger version of Axel disappeared. Was that even Axel? And why did I say Lea?

"Lea? Where'd you here that?" He looked confused. _I_ was confused. Who _is_ Lea? Was Axel Lea? Well it does fit if you think about it. Just take out the X, rearrange the letters and there. You've now spelt 'Lea', congratulations for seeing the obvious Roxas.

"I don't know. Was that your name before?" Axel froze, so I take that as a 'yes'. So now I know who Lea is, "Who's Ventus?" What's with Axel? He's freezing left right and center. "Axel? What going on? Who's Ventus?" I walked over to him, my hands outstretched. I wanted answers. Axel has them.

_Do you want to know?_

That voice again.

_Do you want to know the truth?_

Yes. Tell me.

_If that is what you wish. _

I don't what happened, but my head was filled with images; images of Lea again, someone with blue hair standing next to Lea, and someone who looks like me. But that's impossible. I'm right here.

I blacked out. The last thing I heard was Axel calling me

* * *

This is what she wrote because I left a gap when she emailed it to me.

_I'm trapped in my room no thanks to the Superior and Saix. Unfortunately they remembered about me using dark portals even though I rarely use them. So to make sure I didn't, I was stripped down and forced into red boxers, that co-insolently had Roxas *heart* Axel written all over it, and tied to my bed carefully so that the ropes wouldn't disturb the chocolate sauce spelling "lick me" written on my chest. What else do I have to do but think anyway? And plan how to get away before Axel comes to check on his favorite friend..._


	2. Chapter 2

Yay second chapter. I like this one so I'm going to keep going with it.

Disclaimer – I do not own Kingdom Hearts and nether does Xemnas, though he likes to think he does. I own plot.

------------------

White. Everywhere I looked was white. Where am I? "Hello?" I called out. I waited with no reply. Where was that voice when you needed it? Where was _anyone_ when you needed them? So what am I supposed to do now? Well seeing that I'm just floating in the middle of white, why don't I tell you a little bit more of what I know.

Something I didn't mention before was that, yes I am the thirteenth member, but there aren't thirteen members anymore. The reason? I'm not sure but they were eliminated when they went to Castle Oblivion. So I guess that means they're dead. By who? Well go and ask the Superior if he doesn't throw you in the dungeon. So now there are only eight members left, seven after I ran off.

_So do you want to remember?_

Hey look. It's that voice again. Now what's he talking about? "Remember? Remember what? The only thing I have to remember is what I was like before becoming a Nobody. And now I don't want to know."

_Not even the time you were with Lea and Isa?_

"Lea and Isa? Who are they?" Wait. Axel was Lea. Maybe that's the Lea the voice is talking about. But who's Isa?

_Would you like to know your former life?_

Without thinking I replied, "Yes." White turned to black as a strange sensation engulfed my body. It felt like sitting in a warm Jacuzzi with the bubbles in full blast.

_I hope you shall accept these memories, for if you don't…you shall be doomed to spend an eternity in this darkness._

The next thing I knew was that I was sitting on the edge of a fountain in the middle of some strange place. Like I said, the fountain sat in the middle with houses surrounding the rim. Stones and rocks plated the ground and up ahead of me were steps.

"Oi! Ventus!" I jumped as I heard the voice from beside me. "You OK? You spaced out there." I took my chances and looked to my left. And there was Lea, sitting beside me.

I didn't say anything. Apparently I'm known as Ventus…whoever that is. "What…was I doing?" Only one way to find out some things around here.

Lea blinked at me in confusion. "What you were doing? Are you feeling alright?" He waved a hand in front of my eyes. I pushed them aside in annoyance. "You said you'd have a match with me."

Now it was my turn to be confused. "A match? What match?" Lea just laughed at me and punched my shoulder.

"Oh man. You really got me there. Why don't we go find your friends then? We'll have our match tomorrow." Lea stood up and offered his hand to me. I hesitated for a second but took it anyway. I don't know what's going on, where I am or what I'm supposed to be doing.

"Hey Ven." I didn't answer. I'm just confused about everything as I've said before. And now I'm known as Ventus, someone who I've never known. What am I doing here?

"Ventus!" A sharp pain in my arm torn me from my thoughts.

I rubbed my arm. "What was that for?" Lea scowled at me. Apparently this _Ventus_ person doesn't space out like I am. "Um…I'm really…confused…at the moment…and-" Lea silenced me with his hand.

"You're not feeling the best. I should take you back to my place. Isa won't mind." He grabbed my arm and started dragging me towards the steps. "What's the last thing you can remember?"

I thought for a moment. Should I say the last thing I saw was Axel and everything going white? "I…don't know" I answer. I can't tell him that, he'll think I'm mad.

Lea's grip tightened. "This isn't good…not good at all" he said, more to himself then me. I gave him a quick look over, double checking that it's the Lea that I saw standing in Axel's place. Well it did look like him. Only one way to find out if I'm right.

"Can…can I asked you something?"

"Fire away."

"_Fire away little buddy."_ Axel. That's what he always says to me. Why am I hearing his voice in my head?

"You name…it's Lea…right?" He sighed. Maybe I got it wrong. Maybe it wasn't Lea after all.

"Well at least you remember something. Yea it's Lea. What else do you remember?" So it was a sigh of relief and not disappointment like I thought.

I thought for a moment as we mounted the steps. There was at least fifteen and were quite big. What else could I say to him? I'm not Ventus? My name is Roxas? Hey guess what, you die and become my best friend called Axel?

"Axel?" Lea stops and I nearly bump into him. By now we're a few feet away from the steps. "Who's Axel? A friend of yours?" I panicked. I said Axel's name by accident. Why did that happen? That never happens back home.

"I don't know" I lie. It's best he don't know.

"You're lying" he poked my head. "You're lying and I want to know who this Axel person is." Man this really _is_ Axel. Axel's very persistent when something interests him, and he did tell me that he was the same as he was before he became a Nobody.

"What's a Nobody?" What!? ARGH! Not again! Why do I keep saying things out loud!? What am I supposed to say now? _I'm _not even sure what we Nobodies are, just that we don't have hearts.

I pull my arm away from Lea, stepping back a few steps. "Why do you keep asking questions to something that I don't know?" I asked sternly. Lea held his hand up in defense.

"Whoa there Ven. Don't-"

"Stop calling me Ventus!" That's it…I lost it. "My name isn't Ventus or Ven or…whatever other names you call me!"

Lea tried to get closer to me but I back away further. "Calm down Ven. Something happened to you and I'm going to fix it." Lea held out his hand but I smacked it away from me. "Come on Ve-"

"It's not Ventus!" I screamed. I'm really not in the mood for small talk. All I want to do is go home so I can have sea-salt ice-cream with Axel, to sit on top of the Clock Tower and talk about unimportant things. Why can't everything go my way for once?

"OK smart mouth. What _is_ your name if it's not Ventus!?" It seems I'm not the only one who's loosing their temper. Lea's getting impatient with me. Does Axel get impatient? Don't think so. Seems he left that part of him behind.

"Like I'm going to tell you? Give me a break. I don't even know you!" Lea charged at me. I jumped backwards and lost my footing. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as I fell backwards. Since when do I loose my footing jumping backwards?

"Ven!" I landed on my back, hearing a crack. Hey look I rhymed. Well it was more of a sickening crunch actually. I kept falling, landing on my arms, awkwardly on my legs and I think my head as well on something sharp. How was I still falling?

Everything went still. I couldn't feel anything. My eyes were closed shut in pain and I tried to open them. I tried to move. "Ven! Ven are you OK!?" 'Do I _look_ OK to you?' I wanted to scream at him, but my body just won't listen to me so I couldn't find my voice to speak.

"I'm so sorry. I'll fix this." Lea tried to help me up but a severe jolt of pain shot through me body. I screamed. "Ah! I'm sorry!" He's panicking. Axel doesn't panic as far as I know. And I've only noticed now that I keep comparing him to his Somebody.

"Lea! What are you doing?" Who's that? Who's there? Damn you body! It was another male's voice which reminded me of Saix's.

"It wasn't my fault I swear. Ven fell down the steps." Not your fault? Not your fault!? Of course it was your fault! You charged at me and knocked me off balance! Who would have thought Axel was such a jerk.

"Don't try and lie, Lea." Hey look. That person rhymed like I did. Oh Kingdom Heart, what's gotten into me? "I saw you push him down and you can't deny it!" Someone's finally on my side for once…apart from Axel, but that's not the point.

"I swear I didn't push him!" Oh great. They're going to argue and forget I'm here, probably bleeding to death and feeling numb. I wonder if I even have a body anymore. Argh! Snap out of it. Of course you have a body you just felt pain duh!

"Would you _both_ shut up!?" It was a female's voice this time and she didn't sound very happy. "What did you do to Ventus!?" I don't feel so good. I should just go to sleep now so I can wake up back in The Castle That Never Was, in my own bed, doing missions if the Superior would let me…to see Axel.

"Lea pushed him."

"Shut up Isa!"

"Both of you shut up!" I hear footsteps coming closer to me and stopping beside me. "Don't worry Ventus. You'll be fine." As if. Oh look. It's a white light. Did my eyes open? Naw…I'm dying that's what. Heh. I thought I'd die in darkness, not some white light.

Something was pressed against me neck, making me flinch. I think my body's more numb now than painful. "Not good. Ven stay with me!" Too late…Everything went white as I could feel that bubbly sensation again.

* * *

I'll admit I was slightly angry at something which I now forget. *shrug* go figure.

Reviews are appreciated. Those who do review get a cookie!


End file.
